Wątek forum:Dojo/@comment-24783316-20170320171611/@comment-188.146.130.89-20170321195659
Ja za swoje wybuchy już przeprosiłam i nie zamierzam się z nikim kłócić, na prawdę. I tak w ogóle, to nie piszmy już o sobie nawzajem, bo to jest wątek w którym oceniamy Monę, a nie siebie. A co do zachowania Mony, że zobaczyła "księcia w zbroi" i poleciała na niego jak typowe laski. Ja na to patrzę inaczej... Raph od samego początku tej serii tmnt zarywa na taką "księzniczkę z bajki" - fochy, charakterek, w jednym z ostatnich odcinków 4 sezonu Donnie powiedział, że Raph strzelał focha już około 23 czy 27 razy, czyli tyle, ile księżniczka z miniserialiku z sezonu 2. Więc chyba ta aluzja do Rapha-księżniczki jest spora. Baa i w jednej grze opartej na tmnt był przebrany za księzniczkę (strój halloweenowy),a w innej z kolei za księżniczkę Zeldę (osoba dubbingująca Monę to Zelda Williams). Z drugiej strony, a przynajmniej ja mam takie wrażenie, Mona równiez jest kreowana na taką księżniczkę - też ma charakterek, łatwo ją urazić , np. już w pierwszym odcinku "The Moons of Thalos 3", na początku. Źle odebrała żółwie i dlatego je zaatakowała. Ja bym tutaj nie doszukiwała się czegoś złego w niej, czy naciągnięcia, żeby była walka... Bo jak życie pokazuje, o konflit z powodu małego nieporozumienia jest możliwy, szczególnie gdy ktoś jest nadwrażliwy. I tutaj mogę podać siebie za przykład w tej "kłótni" o wypracowanie. Po prostu źle odebrałam koleżankę, tyle. Tak jak Mona źle odebrała żółwie. Do tego prowadzi nadwrażliwość, którą ma Mona i którą ma Raph. A nadwrażliwość jest cechą syndromu księżniczki. Nawet Zelda Williams mówiła o Monie, że jest "wojowniczą księżczniką". Więc "zakochanie" ich w sobie w takich warunkach, że Raph ratuje Monę przed smokiem jak książę z bajki, nie jest problemem, tylko czymś spójnym, wynikającym z tego jaki jest Raph i jaka jest Mona. I to jest też nawiązanie do disneyowskiej "staroświeckiej" konwencji, i kto jak kto, ale ja nie widzę tu problemu. Różne typy relacji były w tym serialu. W przypadku Rapha i Mony wybrano model poznania się "na księżniczkę" i ok, to jest jedna z metod. Poza tym to wojownicy, którzy myślą i działają szybko. Oceniają się po umiejętnościach. Zrobili na sobie wrażenie, plus Raph udowonił, że jest szlachetny, a widać dla Salamandrian, a być może szczególnie dla Mony, to istotna cecha. I to jest kreskówka. Ja nie wymagam, żeby związek tutaj był prowadzony jak w serialu obyczajowym, czy komedii romantycznej. I w kreskówkach, czy w komiksach, czy innych utworach używa się metafor, ukrytych znaczeń, dużo właśnie mówią kolory. Można poczytać o tym... A i w ogóle - najlepszy utwór o miłości dwoja ludzi, jaki powstał, to zdaniem znawców Romeo i Julia. Czy oni się tam jakoś poznawali - nie, to była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. I to największa miłość, jaka kiedykolwiek została opisana i zekranizowana (przynajmniej tak się mówi o Romeo i Julii). BTW Mona i Raph są moim zdaniem jak Romeo i Julia - pisałam i tym w wątku o sezonie 5, bo są "star-cross lovers", czyli kochankami spod nieszczęśliwej gwiazdy, czyli muszą niestety zawalczyć o siebie. W przypadku Mony i Rapha jest gigantyczna odległość, przeciwności losu (Lord Dregg - być może nie widziałeś jeszcze tego odcinka), no i jak z traileru wiemy - Salamandrianie są z jakiegoś powodu zakazani na Ziemi, więc to podkreśla ich dramat. O i tak przy okazji doszlam do tego, że ich relacja jest odwrócona w stosunku do tych typowych z książek, filmów itd., gdzie związek jest finałem, nagrodą. Oni szybko tworzą związek, ale póki co to nie jest sama słodycz (ok, jak kolega zobaczy w "The War for Dimension X" to może uzna, ze jest tak słodko, że aż mdło, ale to tylko tu). Ta ich miłość jest słodko-gorzka i ma swoje perypetie. Nie jest w cale tak bajkowo, że zyją długo i szczęśliwie, i to jest dla mnie ciekawe. I poza tym Mona wróci w piątym sezonie, więc na pewno w ich relacji coś się rozkręci i czegoś ciekawego się dowiemy. I jeszcze dodam, co do tego, że Mona jest alienem. Ona pasuje w ten sposób do Rapha - moim zdaniem. Raph jest pokazywany jako ktoś "wyalienowany" właśnie. W odcinkach z sezonu 2, gdy miał te częste wybuchy złości powtarzał, że nikt go nie rozumie i chętnie opuściłby ten team. No i ten jego "charakterek księżniczki" - ludzie z tym syndromem są samotni i ciężko jest im znaleźć drugą połówkę. I to że Mona jest "alienem" to tak tochę podkreśla dramat takiej wyalienowanej, niezrozumianej osoby. I jeszcze na myśl przychodzi mi tutaj przy okazji "Piękna i Bestia". Bella właśnie jest osamotniona, żyje w wiosce, ale jest jakaś inna. Tak jak Raph i w sumie tak jak Mona. Bo Mona przynależy do rasy własnie, a wybrała sobie i tak żółwia za partnera. To podkreśla jej samotność i wyalienowanie w jej społeczeństwie. Bella zakochała się nie w normalnym człowieku, tylko w Bestii, również wyalienowanej i niezrozumianej. No i Bella i Bestia mają te swoje trudne charakterki, czyli tak samo jak Raph i Mona. I przez to tylko siebie nawzajem mogą zrozumieć. A i dodam jeszcze jeden argument - Mona i Raph są "parą" od około 25 lat, jeśli chodzi i fandom. Myślę, że dlatego w cale nie ma takiej potrzeby rozbudowywania ich etapu poznawania się, skoro kazdy i tak wie, że się w sobie zabujają. I jeszcze na koniec - ja nie pisze tego dlatego, żeby zamknąć koledze powyżej usta. Jeżeli nie lubi Mony z tego powodu i tak to ok. Ten wątek został stworzony do dyskusji na temat Mony. I ja to rozumiem, że jak mam argument, kontragument, to mogę z nim "wyjść do ludzi", że tak powiem. I proszę już, bez obrażania się i komentowania, że to dno, a w szczególności, że ktoś jest dnem, bo coś napisał. Przypominam, mówimy o Monie, nie o sobie. Jak komuś to przeszkadza, to nie musi brać udziału w tej dyskusji...